


Stuffing

by Anonymous



Series: Forbidden Kinks [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dehumanization, Diapers, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Human Furniture, Human Mattress, Kidnapped Stiles, No Dialogue, No Sex, Non-Consensual Bondage, Slight Asphyxiation, encasement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hole in the bottom of Derek's mattress. It's shaped like a person, and Derek knows just who he wants to fill it with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really know what this is, I'm sorry. I just had this idea in my head all day and had to get it out before I could do anything else.

There’s a hole in the bottom of Derek’s mattress.

 

It’s quite a large hole, and a very specific shape. Derek had cut the hole himself, using measurements he had taken slyly over a period of time. There was another hole in the box spring that lies beneath the mattress, too, but this one is nothing more than a tiny circle. The hole in the mattress spans nearly the entire length of it, but is only roughly two feet wide at its widest point. It curves in places, tapering to a smaller point at the top than at the bottom.

 

It had taken him all afternoon to cut the hole to the precise shape and depth he needed it to be, and now that he was done, he stepped back to admire it. It wasn’t perfect, he knew – he didn’t actually have precise measurements, only speculations based on observation. But for its purposes, this hole would more than do. He could always make alterations later, if need be.

 

If he were to lie on the mattress, now, it would sink in in the middle without the stuffing to hold it up. But he knew that by the time he wanted to lie on it, that wouldn’t be a problem anymore.

 

Because the shape of the hole? It’s shaped like a person, and Derek knows just who he wants to fill it with.

 

~~

 

Even after the multiple lectures of staying on his guard and keeping all entrances locked and lined with mountain ash, Stiles bedroom is more than easy to enter. It takes a pitiful amount of his alpha strength to leap upwards towards the edge of the roof, and then from there to raise the window and climb slowly in.

 

Stiles is already asleep, sprawled out across his desk, slightly drooling on papers he had no doubt been pouring over before he passed out. Derek grimaces at the sight, and the sound of the slight snoring. Even while deeply asleep, this kid can never be quiet.

 

One of the bonuses of choosing Stiles for this, though, is that the kid always sleeps with his mouth wide open. So it’s child’s play to get the drug he’d stolen from Deaton’s clinic into his mouth. He’d also known from previous tests that Stiles would swallow when something was put in his mouth while sleeping, so it was not surprise when a few seconds later he got to watch as the pill made it’s way down.

 

It was fast acting, the drug. Derek didn’t really want to use it, but he knew it would make this whole thing easier if Stiles was firmly knocked out while he got him settled. Perhaps sensing his body changing from a natural sleep to a drugged, forced one, Stiles blinked his eyes open a bit. They looked in Derek’s direction, but never really focused on him, so he figured his identity was safe enough. He didn’t want him knowing who was doing this to him.

 

The kid managed to mumble out a few words, none of them making sense, before the pill dragged him under. When he went, he was no longer making sound, the drug taking him into too deep of a sleep for dreams or apnea.

 

Lifting him up and carrying him back to the loft is easy as carrying a book. Stiles could really do with putting on a few more pounds; he feels like barely more than skin and bones, and if he’s going to be going around fighting alpha packs and running with werewolves, he should at least try to bulk up a bit. Become something more than a twig.

 

When Derek gets back to the loft, he unceremoniously drops Stiles down onto the box spring and strips him. He doesn’t take any time to look at the body he uncovers – Stiles being naked isn’t about seeing him, it’s about logistics. One of those logistics is the large, overnight diaper Derek fits over crotch. He doesn’t need any unnecessary messes to clean up, when this is done.

 

He’d made outlines for where the hole in the bottom of the mattress lines up, and he shifts him around until he fits in between them. That done, he moves away from the bed for a moment, and grabs some ropes he’d prepared. He ties Stiles legs together, and then straps his arms to his body, so that any movements will be more worm-like than anything.

 

The last step involves the tiny, round hole in the box spring. Carefully, he threads a plastic, flexible tube through the hole until one end of it is dangling into the open space below the bed frame. Then, he grabs a muzzle like device and inserts the other end into it. Strapping the gag around Stiles’ head is the last step – now, if his face is covered, he’ll have a means of getting air. And Derek can guarantee that his face is about to be covered.

 

He’s very methodical in all his movements, like he isn’t turning someone into part of his mattress. He’d been working on the plans for this for months, though he’s not sure how he really got the idea in the first place. It was probably the result of a fever dream, a result of spending too many hours in the kids presence and just wanting to both keep him safe and keep him quiet and still.

 

When Stiles is all set up, Derek begins to cover him up with padding. He’d thrown out what he’d removed from the mattress earlier, but he’d gone out and bought a thick mattress pad that he now laid across the boy. That done, he only has one more step.

 

Being a werewolf made lifting the mattress up more than easy. He was careful to try to line up the hole he’d cut to where Stiles was, and then just as unceremoniously as he’d dropped his body, he drops it over him, confining his body inside of the bed. Finally, he grabs some more long ropes and ties them all the way around the bed, ensuring that the mattress won’t be able to move off of the box spring, no matter how much Stiles were to push on it.

 

With everything in place, he makes the bed with sheets, blankets, and pillows, and begins to wait.

 

~~

 

He’d picked a drug that worked fast but not for too long. There’s a time limit on how long he can keep Stiles down there – the human body needs food, and he’s going to have to change the diaper eventually. He’s planning on keeping Stiles here for a few days while his dad is out of town, and feeding and changing him while he’s either asleep or too drugged to know it’s him. But still, this means a time limit, so the fast-acting drug. It’s not too long before he hears his heart beat speed up from underneath the mattress.

 

Derek had decided to spend his time waiting by reading – due to past experiences, they’d all decided they should read up on things ahead of time, just in case. With the Argents in league with the pack, they now had access to their extensive bestiary. He’d been going through it for weeks, and he was still barely halfway through.

 

Translating ancient Latin is hard work.

 

So it’s a relief when he hears the racing pulse from the bed. He immediately closes the laptop and focuses on the sound, taking in anything else he can hear. He can’t smell any emotions – they’re too dampened by the padding that surrounds the kid – so he needs to take his cues from guesses and sounds.

 

He knows Stiles is probably confused. He’d fallen asleep in his own bedroom, and now he’s waking up in a confined space, tied up. He can probably tell that he’s mostly naked, too, despite the padding covering him. Derek wonders if he can tell the “underwear” covering him is actually a diaper.

 

He can hear a vague whistling sound as he begins breathing hard – the sound of air going back and forth through the tube. Derek smiles as he can vaguely see the covers on top of the bed moving – he’s obviously started moving around as much as he can, but the straps are doing a more than adequate job of keeping him confined.

 

Done with his limited observations, Derek decides to move onto the part he was really looking forward to. Grabbing the laptop, he makes his way over to the bed and climbs on top of it. Despite the padding, he can still feel that there is something a little rough about the mattress, but it’s nowhere near as uncomfortable as some motel mattresses he’d slept on. It dips slightly in the middle, but so do mattresses that are worn in. There’s only about 3 inches of padding between the top of the mattress and where Stiles lays, and Derek luxuriates in the feeling of it.

 

Shifting upwards into a sitting position, Derek feels carefully for where he knows Stiles face is lying underneath the mattress, and sits down firmly on it. The padding is slightly too thick, but he closes his eyes and imagines he can feel the individual features of the face below him – the nose, the sharp cheekbones, the jawline. He can actually feel the nose a bit, if he focuses, and so he shifts a bit so it’s dead centre. Without the padding and his sweatpants, Stiles’ nose would be inserted in his crack.

 

Stiles eventually winds down his movements, more than likely giving into the fact that he is not going to be getting out of there. Derek is glad that it didn’t take too long – if he’d continued struggling, the air tube might not have been large enough to supply him with enough oxygen, and he would have passed out. Derek wants him to remain awake for as long as possible.

 

Settling down fully into the now-still mattress, grinding down a bit onto the face lying beneath it, he turns back to the laptop. He’s still got a lot of reading to do before he’ll be satisfied for the night, and now that he’s comfortable, he’s sure he’ll be able to do it.

 

Maybe he’ll go out to a bar later and pick someone up – he’d love to be able to break in his new mattress with a good, hard fuck. Either way, he’s going to get a good sleep tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd, so if you notice any errors, feel free to point them out in the comments. Also, if I'm missing any tags, feel free to let me know!
> 
> If you have any prompts for me, feel free to come visit me over on my tumblr @ forbiddenkinks-ao3!
> 
> Underage: Whilst not explicitly mentioned, I imagine Stiles to be about 17 in this. No sex occurs, but I still felt like it was best to tag it.  
> Non-con/Rape Elements: As stated above, there is no sex in this fic, but Stiles definitely doesn't agree to become part of Derek's twisted mattress fantasy, so I included this as an additional tag but not a warning tag.


End file.
